La persona mas importante
by MoonTL Uchiha
Summary: En medio de la batalla no hizo falta las palabras, una mirada dice mas que mil palabras. Porque no todo se encuentra perdido. Spoiler, 685 y 686.


**Hola! Después de Tanto tiempo estoy de regreso con este pequeño ONE SHOT, originalmente un sasusaku, sin embargo no salio TAN sasusaku, como esperaba. He querido subirlo desde la semana pasada que vi el hermoso momento. A kishimoto sama le gusta el sasusaku, es un hecho.**

**Aun así, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.**

**Esta inspirado en el capitulo 685 y 686. Atención SPOILER.**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hace algún momento había dicho que era su límite sin embargo cuando vio que la dimensión se abrió y con ello la posibilidad de encontrar a Sasuke, dio lo último de ella. Sonrió cuando lo vio por medio del jutsu de óbito. Él estaba bien. Sin embargo la dimensión se cerraba debido a que su chakra ya no era suficiente.

Suspiro aliviada cuando lo sintió, él estaba junto a ella sosteniéndola firmemente, agradeciéndole con la mirada. No se sorprendió, Sasuke siempre llegaba en el momento adecuado, como aquella vez, en su primera misión, cuando los atacaron y ella se interpuso entre aquel ninja y Tazuna, creyó que era su fin, pero Sasuke llego a tiempo. O la vez que se enfrentaron a Gaara y el la atrapo mientras caía. Ella tenía tantas cosas por decirle. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Necesitaban llegar con Naruto cuanto antes.

Obito los miro, era como ver a Rin, esa chica era especial para el Uchiha, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. La mirada que él le daba lo decía todo, no eran necesarias las palabras.

-Vamos-. Ordeno Sasuke, separando la mirada de Sakura para concentrarse.

-Hai-. Respondió feliz, él estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Sakura se reincorporo alejándose levemente de Sasuke; su trabajo aun no terminaba, tenían que llegar con Naruto. El pelinegro la miro, anticipando sus movimientos, y antes de que la chica pudiera tomar nuevamente a Obito para ayudarlo, el detuvo su movimiento mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No te esfuerces, con tu chakra nos será imposible salir.

Ella frunció las cejas molesta, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, el Uchiha la tomo acercándola nuevamente a el, Sakura enrojeció, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la otra dimensión las cosas no estaban mejores. Sin embargo Naruto había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Sasuke, le agradeciste a Obito y Sakura chan-. Grito Naruto, al ver como Sasuke corría hasta él.

-Concéntrate baka

Sakura los observaba atentamente, no podía apartar la mirada del pelinegro.

-Gracias Sasuke kun-. Susurro

Las cosas no mejoraron y de un momento a otro nadie podía ponerse de pie. Kaguya estaba controlando la Gravedad. Había sacado dos varas y las había lanzado contra Naruto y Sasuke, con gran dificultad las esquivaron. Sin embargo no correrían con la misma suerte. Kaguya saco dos más y las aventó.

Kakashi y Obito intervinieron justo a tiempo. Ambos tenían sus motivos para hacerlo. El peligris se había sentido un completo inútil sin el sharingan, sabía que no podría hacer la gran cosa, sin embargo protegería a su equipo, después de todo él era el maestro. En cuanto óbito se sentía con la obligación de hacerlo, había hecho tantas cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso. Naruto lo había ayudado a recapacitar, recordándole aquella enseñanza de su maestro. El los protegería.

Ambos esperaban el impacto, sin embargo para uno de ellos nunca llego. Obito se había encargado de desaparecerla justo a tiempo. Kakashi se había salvado, sin embargo el no corrió con la misma suerte.

Kaguya no espero más y avanzo rápidamente mientras sacaba unas terceras varas. Sakura la vio venir, como pudo se reincorporo y sacando un kunai corrió hacia ella

-Molestia-. Pensó Sasuke reincorporarse con gran dificultad, sabía que estaba dando todo de ella para demostrarle, algo que él ya sabía, ella no era ninguna inútil.

-¡Sakura chan!-. Grito el rubio, levantándose para ir detrás de ella. El pelinegro no se quedó atrás, y luchando contra la gravedad logro ponerse de pie.

-Mama, esa niña no es ninguna rival para ti. Acabemos con ella.

Kaguya observo a la peli rosada, no tenia mas que un kunai en la mano. La ojijade fijo su objetivo y lanzo el kunai hacia Kaguya. Sin ninguna dificultad la diosa lo esquivo, y miro nuevamente a la chica para ver que esta sonreía. Kaguya frunció el ceño al ver explosivos junto a ella, la había subestimado.

-Pero… como..

A penas y pudo escapar. La peli rosada se sintió decepcionada, a pesar de que sabía que aquello sucedería. Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Todo paso tan rápido y como era de esperarse Kaguya apareció detrás de esta, haciendo que sakura curvara los labios nuevamente, giro rápidamente y estampo su puño contra ella, mandándola a volar. La diosa se reincorporo rápidamente, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi habían llegado junto a Sakura.

-Es hora de acabar con esto, chicos-. Comento la ojijade, tratando de acumular todo el chakra posible, preparada para correr nuevamente-. Yo la distraeré, necesito que ustedes…

La mano de sasuke detuvo sus palabras y sus movimientos. Ella lo miro molesta.

-Ya has hecho suficiente. Mantente atrás, junto con Kakashi.

-Quien te a nombrado el jefe-. Bufo Sakura, enfrentándose a su penetrante mirada.

-Sé que ya estoy viejo y sin sharingan pero no me subestimes, Sasuke-. Interrumpió Kakash-. Aun así, creo que él tiene razón pequeña

-No te preocupes Sakura chan, nosotros le patearemos el trasero.

-Mph

-Aun puedo pelear

-Calla, tú te quedas aquí-. Sentencio haciéndola retroceder dos pasos -. No podre pelear bien si tengo que cuidarte

-No tienes porque

-no tienes suficiente chakra ni para mantenerte en pie-. Menciono Sasuke al verla tambalearse.

-…

Sakura sonrió con autosuficiencia, hasta que de repente todo le dio vueltas y empezó a caer. Sasuke la sostuvo nuevamente rodando los ojos.

Molestia-. Le susurro Sasuke al oido, para pronunciarle unas palabras más que provocaron que la peli rosada quedara en shock y enrojeciera. El pelinegro sonrió ante su reacción.

-será mejor que descanses, pequeña-. Sugirió Kakashi nuevamente Kakashi

-Y piensa que le hare caso, no cuando usted nos enseñó a pelear en equipo

-Demostrémosle a esta vieja quien es el equipo 7-. Grito Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

La guerra había acabado, los días pasaron y las cosas empezaron a tomar su rumbo. Sin embargo la peli rosada no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada. Eran héroes, pero ella no se sentía así.

-Lo siento Naruto, después de todo, creo que no ayude lo suficiente-. Comento al recordar como había caído rendida antes que ellos.

-Es una broma verdad, diste hasta la última gota de chakra para a Obito y aun así seguiste peleando. Sakura, sin ti no estoy seguro de haberlo logrado-. Alago el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que mentía, aquellas palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero aun así la hicieron feliz.

-Naruto, Gracias-. le sonrió

-Pero si es la verdad sakura chan, peleaste como todo un guerrero-. Siguió alabando el rubio sin pensar sus palabras.

-Que dijiste, B-A-K-A-

Después de eso habían terminado peleando, Naruto solía arruinar los momentos felices. Con un ojo morado y un golpe en la cabeza, Naruto decidio ir por un poco de ramen, dejando sola a la peli rosada.

Ahora que se encontraba en silencio podía pensar tranquilamente. Había estado evitando a sasuke desde la guerra, cada vez que el Uchiha iba visitarla ella fingía dormir. Miro el reloj, estaba segura que no tardaría en llegar, él siempre era puntual. Y no se equivocó cuando escucho su voz, entre los murmullos, cerca de la tienda improvisada como hospital, exactamente al medio día. Sakura tomo las sabanas tapándose hasta la cabeza, como una niña pequeña. No podia fingir que dormía si el chico la observaba.

Al entrar Sasuke suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, no se sorprendió verla tapada a pesar de que el sol quemaba afuera. Habia intentado aclarar las cosas y pedirle disculpas desde que la guerra termino, sin embargo ella habia caído rendida, en sus brazos, al instante que Kaguya fue sellada.

-Sé que estas despierta, Sakura ¿Cuantas veces más planeas hacerte la dormida para esquivarme?-. Pregunto mientras se colocaba a un lado de la camilla, mientras colocaba algunas bolsas con comida- hace unos momentos platicabas con Naruto, podía escuchar sus gritos desde lejos.

La ojijade no respondía, no sabía que decirle, no después de que él le susurrara aquellas palabras, ni siquiera podria darle la cara.

-Naruto nunca cambia. Creo que es más agradable hablar con el que conmigo-. Aun le sorprendía el hecho de que el chico dijera mas de cinco palabras en una oración, pero lo que mas le impactaba era que el chico dijera aquellas palabras, después de todo el siempre fue orgulloso. Sasuke seguía hablando sin recibir respuesta como todos los dias. Fastidiado por la situación decidió apresurar un poco las cosas.

-Después de todo, sé que me consideras un traidor, me odias por intentar matarte tres veces, y pensaste que sería una cuarta... admite que me odias y te dejare tranquila

-Eso no es cierto, Sasuke kun-. Susurro mientras de destapan un poco para mirarlo, y con la misma volver a taparse al ver su negra mirada sobre ella.

-Mph-. Sonrió victorioso- vaya, al fin das la cara.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpo mientras que se sentaba- es solo que…

-Pensé que siempre habías querido escuchar eso. No es la primera vez que lo pienso-. Admitió avergonzado, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Su mirada negra se dirigio a los jades de la chica, la cual se sonrojo al instante. aquella mirada era la misma de aquel dia -. Te lo dije en ese momento Sakura, nada de lo que dije fue mentira. Todos tenemos diferentes maneras de expresarnos ... y declararnos

Sakura lo miro aun mas sorprendida sin saber que decir ni hacer al recordar lo que le había susurrado en aquel momento.

_-Molestia... me prometí proteger a las personas mas importantes para mi. Sobre todo a la futura señora Uchiha._

-Sasuke Kun-. Musito la pelirrosa, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y unir sus labios en un temeroso pero anhelado beso.

-Ramen, ramen, ramen .-. canturreaba Naruto felizmente mientras entraba a la tienda donde se encontraba la ojijada-. ¡Sakura chan,Regrese! .… TEME, QUE LE HACES A SAKURA CHAN

.

.

.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿Alguien quiere unas sexys galletas del equipo 7? ¿Alguien... .-.?**


End file.
